


Okay,  Just Back Off!

by TiredBisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kisses, Flirting, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Cas leaves to go on a hunt with Mick, Dean doesnt like it. Sam is so done.





	Okay,  Just Back Off!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fic. so go on easy on me lmao. Any tips would be great!. Thank you :)

** Okay, Just Back Off! **

**   
**

Dean entered the Bunker's kitchen to see, Sam, Cas in a heated discussion. " You know he isn't gonna like this Cas" He heard Sam say.

Were they talking about him?, if so what wouldn't he like?. Dean frowned and folded his arms, " What am I not gonna like?".

  


Cas sighed, " Mick, you know of  the British Men Of Letters?, well he needs my assistance on an angel related case".

Dean frowned even more, he did not like this idea. For one, Cas had just returned, he didn't like that Cas would leave him so soon, them... leave them again, as in him and Sam. Two, he did not like Mick, yes he saved their ass couple of times but that's not the point!, he didn't like the way Mick looked at Cas, it made him feel... worried?, angry?, no he was jealous. He knew he was, but he couldnt admit that.

Dean realised it had been a long time since he had spoke, Sam and Cas looking at him. " Well, I cant stop you can I?" He said, very grumpily. 

Cas sighed again " No you cannot".  Dean then spoke again " But I'm not happy about it", still standing there with his arms crossed.

Then out of no where, Mick appeared and Dean scowled, " there, told you his reaction wouldn't be too bad" Mick said, smirking. God Dean would LOVE to wipe that smirk off his face. Mick spoke again " Come along then Angel," putting his hand on Cas's lower back. 

  


Sam raised an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off Dean. Dean scowled even more " Cas!, Wait!". Cas turned and looked at Dean, Cas looked.. Hopeful?, did he want Dean to stop him?. " Just, be careful yeah?" Dean said, his voice barely a whisper.

Cas sighed for the third time in 5 minutes " Of course Dean." Cas looked at him, with a small smile and was out the door.

Dean was a coward.

It was Sam's turn to sigh, "What?" Dean asked. 

Sam looked at him, " You know what Dean, why didn't you tell him you didn't want him to go?, you're clearly not happy about it" Sam replied. 

" Just leave it Sammy" Dean said, he left the kitchen and went to his room, shut the door, put his headphones on, blasted Led Zepplin and pouted at the fact he'd never tell Cas how he felt.

  


That night Dean dreamed about Cas with Mick, he couldn't take it. The thought of Mick touching Cas how he wanted to touch him, made him feel sick.  Dean tried to get back to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

In a moment of madness, he texted Cas. 

**Dean: I miss you.**

then the panic set in, oh god what the hell had he done?, " You idiot!, you complete idiot!, he'll never come back now!" Dean cursed himself, but not more than 5 minutes, his phone went off. " Let it be anyone but Cas" Dean prayed.

He turned his phone over, he saw " **Cas** ". He took a deep breath and unlocked his phone.

**Cas: are you drunk Dean?**

Dean was a little hurt by that, but he deserved that. He typed out a simple message.

**Dean: No.**

**Cas: Oh. Then, i miss you too..**

**  
**

Dean smiled, a really big smile, God he loved him, he loved Cas so much.

**Dean: Pls, come back safe**

**Cas: I'll be home soon Dean, promise.**

Dean smiled even harder, home. Cas said home. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, forgetting about that dream.

  


About 3 days later,  Cas returned, home. Dean smiled as soon as he saw that trench coat. However, his smile turned to a scowl when he saw Mick with Cas. Cas was laughing, at something Mick said. That green eyed monster was back again.

  


" God, i cant believe you did that Cas, you were amazing!" Mick said. Dean scowled even more. " You should have seen him guys, smiting every bugger in there. Gotta say Cas, kind of a turn on seeing you do that" Mick winked at Cas, Cas blushed. 

Sam turned to look at Dean, you could see the anger radiating from him. "Sooo.. you got rid of it?" Sam asked trying to clear the air. Dean glared at Mick. Dean couldn't blame the guy,  yeah Cas was hot but jeez. 

" Yeah!. all thanks to this guy over here!" Mick said while rubbing his hand up and down Cas's arm. Since when did he get THAT close to Cas?!. Dean scoffed. 

" Oh it was nothing" Cas smiled at him. It hurt Dean to see Cas smiling at someone who wasn't him.

" Are you kidding?!,  i could have kissed you when you came to my rescue!, i mean, i wanted too" Mick winked at him AGAIN.

"Okay, just back off!" Dean blurted out. Oh god, he didn't mean to say that. Sam looked at him, in shock. Cas looked confused and Mick.. he smirked.

" Maybe Cas isn't into you, have you thought about that ?" Dean said, trying too reclaim his dignity. Sam scoffed " of course, he'd say that" he thought.

All eyes were on Cas, Cas looked like a deer in headlights. " Its very flattering.." Dean's face fell. " but my affections belong to someone else" Cas said, not taking his eyes off the floor, but then he looked at Dean.

Sam was overjoyed "AT LAST!" his mind screamed, Mick just shrugged it off, it was pretty obvious to him to be honest but Dean?, his jaw was on the floor, he was in utter shock.

Dean pointed at himself, "Me?" he said silently. Cas just nodded, his eyes back on the floor. " I love you Dean". Cas said shrugging his shoulders.

 Dean's heart was beating like it was about to come out of his chest. He wouldn't be a coward now, no he could do this. He walked over to Cas, he hugged him, very tightly.

" I think i should go." Mick said 

"Yeah you better had buddy, he's my angel now" He replied smugly. 

"I always was Dean" Cas said, smiling, his eyes sparkling. 

Sam  took this, to quickly leave the kitchen. " I'll be in my room, with my music very loud." He said, running out the door.

It was now just Cas and Dean still stood in the kitchen in an embrace. 

" I love you Cas" Dean said, he said it loud, he had finally found his courage.

Cas smiled " I know Dean,  I love you too, so much. Now please kiss me"

Well, Dean couldn't say no to that could he?.

  



End file.
